


In Command

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero wonders if there is any order his second in command won't carry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Command

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction. Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me.  
> A/N:Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community mmom. People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out.
> 
> xposted to LJ and DW comm neroayelslash

The Narada had been sitting around in dead space, waiting for what seemed like ages, waiting for the one that was responsible for the death of so many to make his appearance. It could have been seconds, months or maybe years, time just seemed to be one long blur. Through his decent into grief and insanity, there was one that stuck by his side, his second in command, Ayel. Nero rested his head against the high back of his chair and sat in silent contemplation.

Nero's thoughts focused on his second in command. Ayel had lost ones close to him as well. He felt the pain. He felt the grief. He knew all those things and was Nero's voice when Nero took a vow of silence. Ayel was loyal. He would do anything Nero commanded. Nero found himself wondering how obedient and how loyal Ayel would actually be. Would there be anything Ayel wouldn't do? Would there be anything Ayel wouldn't want to do?

Nero's hand rested on his crotch as his mind explored the possibilities. He could feel his cock hardening under his black pants. Nero shifted in his chair and unsnapped the buttons. He reached inside and made enough room to free his cock. He lazily ran his fingers against his semi hard shaft and wondered what Ayel would do if he saw him like this. Would he willingly fall to his knees and take his fat cock into his hot mouth? Would he willingly let him fuck that hot mouth or would he have to order Ayel to take it?

Nero hummed at the thought and licked his lips. His cock was much harder and he was hornier. He wanted to feel Ayel's lips trace every inch of his thick cock. He wanted to see those thin lips wrapped around it, wanted to hear that mouth sucking and he wanted those deep dark eyes staring back at him. Nero bit his lip and wrapped his hand around his aching shaft. He gripped it tight and stroked it hard at a fast pace. He wanted Ayel. He wanted his lips, his tight ass, he wanted any and every way he would offer himself. He was so close, so damned close. His breath quickened with the excitement of it all.

Nero opened his eyes when he heard his door open. He was too close to stop and too close to care. He wanted to cum. He'd been pent up and frustrated for so long. It didn't matter how he got it, he just wanted it now. Nero watched as the figure came closer and into focus. It was Ayel. Ayel walked and stopped in front of his Commander. He spread out his legs, folding his hands behind his back and took on his usual subservient stance.

"Ayel." Nero addressed him with a whisper with no waver in his movements.

He followed Ayel's eyes with his own as they took him in and stopped at his cock. Ayel's eyes lingered and the thought excited him more. Did it mean he was disgusted? Did it mean he wanted him? Nero got his answer when Ayel licked his lips and his body subtly leaned forward. Ayel was still staring when Nero broke the silence. He slowed the movement of his strokes just enough to feel good but not enough to send him over the edge.

"What brings you here, Ayel?" He asked as he watched him with interest.

Ayel still didn't meet his eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" He replied.

Nero moved his hand away from his cock and rested it on the arm rest. His cock stood full, loud and angry.

"Is there anything you  _want_  to do for me, Ayel?" Nero questioned.

Ayel finally looked him in the eyes since his entry "It is my duty to do anything you command, anything you want….or  _desire_." Ayel replied.

Nero lifted his hand and gestured Ayel to come closer. "Expose yourself to me." He commanded.

Ayel looked down and undid his pants. They fell to his ankles leaving Ayel's cock erect and dripping on display. It was Nero's turn to lick his lips in want. Ayel went back into his stance, waiting for his next orders. Nero motioned him to come closer again. Ayel stepped out of his clothes and stood directly in front of him. Nero grabbed his hips and guided him down until he straddled his lap. Ayel hissed in pleasure when he felt Nero's hot hand wrap around his cock. Ayel reached down and ceased Nero's cock with a tight grip. Nero was about to say something about how he didn't order him to do that but was stopped when Ayel's lips came crashing into his.

Nero reached up, placing his hand on the exposed base of Ayel's tattooed head and holding him into the kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues ravished one another. Feeling Ayel's hand wrapped around his cock, Nero soon realized that he didn't give a damn about orders. The only thing he cared about once more was his release and making Ayel cum as well. They matched each other's speed and grip, their kisses becoming slopping as each grew closer with desperation. Ayel came first, moaning into Nero's mouth. Nero leaned his head back against the chair and cursed in pleasure as he came shortly after, feeling Ayel milk his cock for every last drop.

"Do you ever fear that I will ask you to do something you don't want to do?" Nero asked as Ayel shifted to get up.

Ayel looked at him seriously as he stood in front of him. There was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "No." He answered simply before bowing his head and turning away.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
